The caring for finger nails is well known. One of the methods used to care for finger nails is a french manicure that accentuates the white that naturally appears at the tip of the natural nail. This method involves applying a white or off-white polish in a uniform line at the tip of the nail while not applying such polish to the remainder of the nail. The remainder of the nail is that portion extending from the tip of the nail to the cuticle of the nail.
One method of obtaining a french manicure is by employing a highly skilled manicurist. A highly skilled manicurist is required because not all manicurists are capable of applying the polish along a uniform line at the exact location. Even though some manicurists believe that they possess the requisite skills to provide a french manicure, they fail. It then becomes necessary to remove the polish at the tip and apply polish in a conventional manicure. Accordingly, obtaining a french manicure from a manicurist is difficult, if not impossible, time consuming and expensive.
Also, a french manicure may be obtained by attaching masking tape to the tip of a nail before applying polish to the tip. The polish is then applied to the nail and tape with the tape being removed after the polish dries. This procedure may be accomplished by using a kit, such as that sold by Orly International Inc. under the name ORLY French Manicure. However, because the polish dries simultaneously on the tape and along the tip of the nail, a portion of the polish along the tip may be removed with the tape, which causes irregularities along the line of demarcation between the polish and no polish formed in the french manicure. When this occurs, the polish must be removed, new tape applied and the polish re-applied. The application of the masking tape is time consuming and the demarcation line of the manicure is not regular and is not as attractive as one desires.
A recent development has been a device that includes a body having a size sufficient to prevent polish from being applied to a shielded portion of the finger nail away from the tip. A passageway extends through the body and has a size sufficient to receive the tip of the nail on one side of the body and allow access by a user of the device to the tip of the nail on the other side of the body.
Another recent development has been a kit adapted for applying polish to a tip of a finger nail. The kit includes a device having a body with a size sufficient to prevent polish from being applied to a shielded portion of the finger nail away from the tip. A passageway extends through the body and has a size sufficient to receive the tip of the nail on one side of the body and allow access by a user of the device to the tip of the nail on the other side of the body. The kit also includes a container of finger nail polish and an applicator to apply the polish to the tip of the nail after a finger is secured to the device to permit an individual to obtain a french type manicure.
Another recent development has been a method of applying polish to a tip of a finger nail. A device is constructed that has a body made to expose the tip of the nail while shielding the remainder of the nail. The nail is positioned in the device to expose the tip while preventing access of the polish to the remainder of the nail. Polish is then applied to the tip of the nail.
The last three recent developments described above are disclosed in application Ser. No. 08/410,375 and the disclosure contained therein is incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that is used when applying polish to a tip of a finger nail to obtain a french manicure and is easier to use than previous devices.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kit that is adapted for applying polish to a tip of a finger nail to obtain a french manicure and is easier to use than previous devices.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of applying polish to a tip of a finger nail to obtain a french manicure and is easier to accomplish than previous methods.